


Past Loves

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Bisexuality, F/M, First Love, Flirting, M/M, Memories, Past Relationship(s), Teen Romance, True Love, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee runs into an ex-girlfriend in a bar.





	Past Loves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dw100 prompt ‘Remember’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love, with small references to Vol. 6, Act 18.

“Well, if it isn’t Dee Laytner!” The striking brunette stood right in front of him, a glass of wine in one perfectly manicured hand. “I bet you don’t remember me.”

“You’d lose,” Dee replied, “because I do remember. Diane Moreno, it’s been… what, fifteen years? Must be at least that.”

“You broke my heart when you dumped me.” Diane pouted prettily.

“Yeah, well don’t take it personally; I was sixteen and only interested in playing the field. Never went out with anyone for more than a month.”

“Mm, I remember that. No hard feelings though. You left a trail of broken hearts behind you. Some of us would get together and plot revenge, but it never came to anything. After a while we’d decide we were better off without you. And look around for better prospects. You might’ve been one of the best looking boys around, with a whole string of girls waiting their turn, but you weren’t worth moping over.”

“Ouch!” Dee grinned. “This is you not holdin’ a grudge?”

“Have I put a dent in your ego?” One slender eyebrow lifted.

“I can take it.”

“Glad to hear it. So, buy a lady a drink? We could talk over old times, or maybe see if there’s still a spark…” Diane trailed off, with a coy look.

“While I appreciate the offer, I stopped playing the field a few years ago and settled down.”

“You’re married?” Diane checked out Dee’s left hand; he wasn’t wearing a ring.

“No, but I am in a committed relationship.”

“Never thought I’d see the day. I can’t say I’m not disappointed; whoever she is, she’s a lucky girl.”

“Matter of fact, I’m with a guy,” Dee corrected.

Diane blinked. “You’re gay? I don’t believe it!”

“I’m bi, always was. Never saw any point in restrictin’ myself to only datin’ girls. Matter of fact, if I remember right, when I broke up with you I started datin’ the guy you were with before me. You remember Frankie Carrera? Now he’s gay. I still see him around the clubs occasionally.”

“You’re joking.” Diane sounded uncertain.

“Nope, sorry. Still, at least now you know why he broke up with you.”

“And why you did.”

“Feel free to tell yourself that if it makes you feel better. Truth is, I liked you, a lot, and we had a good time; I just wasn’t interested in anything long-term back then and I knew you were, so…” Dee smiled. “I couldn’t be what you were lookin’ for, guess I figured you’d be better off with someone else.”

“I was, for a while. Met a guy… I thought he was the one, we got married when I was nineteen, divorced at twenty-three after I caught him with some tramp he picked up in a bar.” She shook her head. “I know how to pick them don’t I?”

“You’ve just had some bad luck is all. You’ll find the right guy if ya just keep lookin’.”

“You already have?” Diane made it question.

“Yeah, and I knew it the first time I ever saw him.”

“Then I hope you’ll be happy.”

“I already am. Take care of yourself, Diane. Maybe I’ll see you around.”

“Maybe.” Glass in hand, Diane drifted away through the crowded bar, looking for someone else to try her luck with. 

Dee watched her go, remembering the way things used to be, back when they were a couple of kids learning about love; she’d grown from a pretty teenager into a strikingly beautiful woman and if not for Ryo, he might have been interested, but he knew things wouldn’t work between them any better now than they had back then. Some things weren’t meant to be. He hoped some day in the not too distant future Diane would find someone who’d give her the life she wanted; she deserved to be happy.

The End


End file.
